1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a die cutter for cutting a product from a sheet of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Die cutters generally have a rule die blade, held by a die holder, and a platen. As the die holder and the platen are moved together, with the sheet of material between the rule die blade cuts a predetermined shape from the sheet of material. Various types of stripping devices have been used to strip the product and the scrap from the die and the platen after the cutting process. These stripping devices have usually been an elastic member mounted on the die holder or on the platen, adjacent to the rule die blade. The rubber stripper is compressed during the cutting operation, and then when the die holder and the platen are moved apart, the rubber stripper decompresses to push the sheet material away from the die holder or the platen.
The cut product must then be separated from the scrap skeleton. In certain hole punching devices, the scrap hole is removed from the product through a hole in the cylindrical, hollow punch.